


ya rt

by cosmichug



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Other, Text Messages, gon and lance too, killua and keith are like besties besties, literally everyone is friends with everyone, this is a hxh and voltron crossover YUH, voltron crew + og hxh protags oh shhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichug/pseuds/cosmichug
Summary: killua: i hate everyone herekillua: except gonlance: we knowkeith: Why did you make a chat full of people you hate thenkillua: whatkeith: What did u have to saykillua: i repeat, whatkeith: You made this chat because you said you had something to say[ an au where keith and killua are oblivious, and lance and gon are oblivious, and they drive all of their friends insane with their obliviousness ]





	1. shut up i have something to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birth of a monstrosity of a chat: killua has an announcement, and keeps getting interrupted. per usual.

_[_ **_smooth criminal_ ** added **_bi bi bi_ ** _,_ **_crawling in my skin_ ** _,_ and **_gon with the wind_ ** to the chat **_“shut up i have something to say”_ ** _]_

 

_10:16AM_

 

 **killua:** hey idiots

 **killua:** and gon

 **keith:** Good morning to you too

 **gon:** hello killua!!!

 **gon:** why are u up this early

 **gon:** u should be asleep

 **gon:** didn’t u fall asleep at 2 in the morning last night

 **lance:** firstly

 **lance:** i am offended mr killua

 **killua:** im doing this tonight

 **killua:** ur probably gonna start a fight

 **lance:** are you

 **lance:** making fun of my user

 **lance:** it’s brilliance i’ll have you knw

 **keith:** Its literally like

 **keith:** A play on words

 **lance:** your point?

 **keith:** Its bi bi bi

 **lance:** exactly

 **lance:** i don’t know why you are judging mr crawling in my skin

 **keith:** Youre such an asshole

 **lance:** secondly

 **lance:** gon, sweetie, angeeeell

 **killua:**.

 **keith:** There’s a lane

 **keith:** You crossed said lane

 **lance:** WHAT LANE

 **lance:** WHAT LANE ???D>

 **keith:** THE lane

 **lance:** you capitalizing shit isn’t gonna explain anything genius

 **keith:** Oh right i forgot the amount of intelligence in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane.

 **lance:** ur such an ASSHOLE

 **lance:** anyways, as i was saying

 **keith:** Ooh you used correct punctuation

 **lance:** i’m screenshotting that just to prove to you i can use it properly u fucker

 **lance:** anyways if keith is done speaking i was saying

 **lance:** gon how do u know when killua fell asleep

 **gon:** we were on the phone last night!! <3

 **killua:** WHY DID YOU ADD A HEART

 **gon:** because you fell asleep on me? it was cute? i heard u snoring!!!

 **killua:** GON NKFAKFJAOP sSTOP

 **keith:** Wait i’m confused

 **keith:** Were you on the phone or did you guys have a sleepover

 **lance:** obviously the latter

 **lance:** sophomores have sleepovers right?

 **keith:** Okay ur idiotic question really clarified my question

 **keith:** ALSO SHUT UP u had a sleepover with hunk a few weeks ago

 **keith:** We’re seniors

 **lance:** how do you know

 **lance:** that

 **keith:** Hunk was excited and he told me

 **lance:** i’d move the earth to listen to Hunk

 **lance:** i love hunk<3333333

 **killua:** it sucks being friendzoned huh ttomato

 **keith:** Oh my god

 **keith:** U are actually doing this

 **keith:** I dont know why ur talking ur the king of the friendzone

 **gon:** yeah he is!!

 **gon:** we have a lot of friends!

 **lance:** the most precious boy on earth: gon freecss

 **lance:** u are a wonderful boy we love u don’t we everyone

 **keith:** Yeah hes my favorite out of u trainwrecks

 **lance:** <333333

 **keith:** Hm killua

 **keith:** Why havent u said anything

 **keith:** Dont you love him

 **lance:** interesting observation mullet

 **gon:** KILLUA :( you love me right? :((

 **lance:** he gone

 **lance:** he GON HASHAHSH

 **keith:** Shit up bitch

 **keith:** Where did he go

 **killua:** OF COURSE I LOVE YOU STUPID SKJFKS

 **lance:** this is cute

 **keith:** Totally

 **gon:** i got worried :(

 **keith:** Who else would killua love more than you Gon

 **keith:** To him, theres nobody else but you

 **lance:** why aren’t u this nice to me

 **keith:** Gon is an angel

 **keith:** You are not lance

 **killua:** ya rt

 **lance:** THE BOY SPEAKS

 **killua:** i screenshotted everything keithyfire

 **keith:** Why the fuck do i care dude

 **killua:** just in case u ask why i’m exposing u later on

 **keith:** Nen boy i swear to god

 **lance:** EXPOSING????

 **lance:** KEITH????

 **lance:** killua i’d like my wig back please

 **killua:** lance i think you’d find it interesting what keith has stated in the past

 **lance:** HMMMM

 **gon:** HMMMM

 **gon:** also killua i love you too !!

 **gon:** in case you were wondering

 **killua:** HHGNMKN

 **keith:** Gon i think you broke him

 **keith:** Thank you for being a blessing

 **lance:** as killua once said

 **lance:** ya rt

 **gon:** you both are so nice!!

 **keith:** Hey gon

 **keith:** What do u think about killua’s eyes

 **killua:** THATS ENOUHG

 **killua:** WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

 **keith:** Nothing

 **keith:** Im just curious about gons response

 **killua:** gon you don’t hve to answser this idiot

 **gon:** huh ?

 **gon:** i was already writing a paragraph

 **killua:** YOURE SO EMBARRASSINF OH MYOGJDOIJ

 **lance:** OH MY GODDH THATS SO CUTE

 **lance:** send the paragraph to me

 **keith:** Send it to me afterwards i need more receipts on this bitch

 **lance:** gon don’t

 **lance:** keith is a bad boy don’t send it to him

 **killua:** gon’s sixteen don’t condescend him asshole

 **killua:** also please keep your kinky nicknames for each other out of this chat

 **keith:** I dont think gon likes it when you baby him either shyt up

 **lance:** oh my god

 **lance:** are you defending me

 **lance:** GON ARE U SEEINGTHI S

 **gon:** that’s really nice of him! good job keith!

 **keith:** Im sorry to disappoint you gon but i really wasnt trying to do that

 **keith:** It is just that your boyfriend here is being a hypocrite

 **gon:** boyfriend ?

 **killua:** i’m this close to ruining your life kogane _[this close.gif]_

 **gon:** OH I GET IT NOW

 **killua:** what

 **gon:** keith meant you right?

 **gon:** he referred to you as my boyfriend right?

 **killua:** gon we don’t have to look into that he’s just teasing Us

 **gon:** leorio called me your boyfriend too

 **gon:** once

 **killua:** hgkndg he was drunk off his ass

 **gon:** i don’t mind it :)

 **keith:** You heard him

 **keith:** He doesnt mind it

 **killua:** When i see you at school on monday i’m going to knock you out

 **lance:** i’ll be recording it when it happens  

 **killua:** i hate everyone here

 **killua:** except gon

 **lance:** we know

 **keith:** Why did you make a chat full of people you hate then

 **killua:** what

 **keith:** What did u have to say

 **killua:** i repeat, what

 **keith:** You made this chat because you said you had something to say

 **killua:** i did??

 **killua:** OH FUCK YEAH I DID OKAY I REMEMBER

 **lance:** u Have our undivided attention

 **gon:** yup!

 **killua:** alright everyone

 **killua:** gather around

 **keith:** Just fucking tell us moron

 **gon:** keith that’s mean

 **keith:** Shit sorry

 **lance:** get u a man who defends u 24/7

 **keith:** Killua is one blessed dude

 **killua:** SHY T UP

 **killua:** anyways uh my dad officially gave me The Talk

 **keith:** The sex talk ?

 **lance:** officially

 **lance:** killua u are about to be 17 why did he give it to u so late

 **killua:** the fuck should i know

 **killua:** anyways uh i kind of told him he didn;t have to worry about me getting someone pregnant

 **killua:** i don’t see myself uh.

 **killua:** doing that

 **keith:** Are u trying to tell us ur gay

 **lance:** obviously

 **lance:** catch Up babe

 **keith:** uh yeah ive been knew

 **lance:** YEAH ME TOO

 **lance:** also that meme is dead mullet

 **killua:** yeah uh huh i’m gay

 **gon:** you finally told your dad!!

 **killua:** yeahhhhhhhh

 **keith:** Welcome to the club killua

 **keith:** I am also a homosexual

 **keith:** We have solidarity

 **lance:** so We have two homosexuals, one bisexual, and one pansexual

 **keith:** Yes sir

 **lance:** i like it when u call me sir ;)

 **killua:** oh my god shut up

 **gon:** please simmer down fellas

 **keith:** Wait lets back track

 **killua:** oh no

 **keith:** Hey kil how long has gon known ur gay

 **gon:** i was the first one he told!

 **lance:** of course

 **keith:** Interesting

 **killua:** keith yr really fuycking testing me

 **keith:** Am i

 **keith:** Thats interesting

 **killua:** i sometimes wish you would’ve broken your skull that time you fell off a tree running away from a toddler

 **lance:** god retweet

 **gon:** i’m glad you are okay keith!

 **gon:** it would’ve been really sad if your skull did break :(

 **keith:** This is why gon is my alltime favorite

 **lance:** ur not special

 **lance:** we would all die for him

 **killua:** can u guys

 **killua:** get yuor own

 **killua:** nevermind

 **killua:** anything and everything i say will be turned to ammunition by mr hopelessly in love with someone he shouldn’t be kogane

 **keith:** Ya rt

 **keith:** mr in love with someone who clearly loves him back zoldyck


	2. ammunition TM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua confronts keith. a lot. and insults him. and talks it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah i updated again because IM KINDA IN LOV WITH THIS AU and i can't believe people like it too,,, thanks so much! omg

_[_ **_smooth criminal_ ** is now chatting with **_crawling in my skin_ ** _]_

 

 _1:32PM_

 

 **killua:** FUCK YOU

 **keith:** RIGHT BACK AT YOU BROTHER

 **killua:** WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE

 **keith:** WHY DIDI YUo

 **keith:** In retrospect i think i deserve that

 **killua:** deserve what? this?

 **killua:** _[screenshot of the groupchat.png]_

 **keith:** Yeah

 **killua:** now that you brought this up

 **killua:** because i was thinking hm if i bring this up first then it’ll be petty of me

 **killua:** but you BITCH brought it up first

 **killua:** what the FUFCK are you ODING

 **keith:** Im trying to help you grow some balls

 **keith:** The balls you need to tell your best friend you’re in love with him

 **killua:** LOOK WHSO TALKING

 **killua:** OH MY GOD

 **killua:** YOU LITERALLY HAVE LESS BALLS THAN I DO

 **killua:** DUDE

 **keith:** Here we go

 **killua:** I CAN WRITE A MOTHERFUCKING PARAGRAPH

 **killua:** IN AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY YOU SIT ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ROOM

 **killua:** WHAT DO YOU DO

 **killua:** YOU STARE AT LANCE FOR LITERALLY THE ENTIRE GODDAMN CLASS YOU DON’T SPEAK TO HIM YOU JUST , STARE AT HIM

 **keith:** Its also fair to mention you do the same with gon

 **killua:** methinks you have it worse

 **keith:** Oh really? who was the one that got jealous over gon being someone else’s chemistry partner?

 **keith:** You got with pidge. shes super good at that shit.

 **keith:** But why were you so gloomy keithy wonders? your boyfriend got paired up with someone who literally wasnt you and you got pissy.

 **killua:** the bitch gon got paired up with literally used the “we have great chemistry” line

 **killua:** it was so unoriginal YE TGON WAS BLUSHING

 **killua:** i could come up with better

 **keith:** My point? proven.

 **keith:** Also pidge is my source and she tells me that gon was not blushing

 **keith:** In fact he smiled to be polite

 **keith:** He isnt easily embarrassed you dumbass

 **keith:** Besides you know what you dont have

 **keith:** The balls to actually flirt with gon

 **killua:** FUCK YOU

 **killua:** wait hold up

 **killua:** pidge fuckin told you about that

 **killua:** wait PIDGE KNOWS

 **keith:** We all do

 **keith:** Well except gon

 **keith:** Wait maybe gon knows too youre so obvious

 **killua:** god i’m in so deep

 **killua:** keith i’m willing to give you another chance  

 **keith:** No ur not ur tricking me

 **killua:** dammit

 **keith:** Youre patient with no one except gon freecss

 **killua:** well yeah

 **killua:** i trust him more than anyone in the world

 **keith:** Cute

 **killua:** so when i told him i liked boys and boys only he was smiley and his eyes were twinkling it probably meant nothing

 **killua:** i was probably like. hallucinating or some shit

 **keith:** What shocks me most is that gon has been out to us as pan for so long and u still think u don’t have a chance

 **keith:** Dude you deadass were like “what if he doesn’t like boys :0” and a day later he comes out to us as pan

 **keith:** That’s fate right there

 **killua:** probably a coincidence

 **keith:** Oh my god killua

 **keith:** Its so obvious this boy has it bad for you too

 **killua:** i wisshhhhhh

 **keith:** Have you heard the things hes said about you

 **keith:** He calls you cute and adorable and precious every damn day

 **keith:**  And says he loves you all the time

 **keith:** He looks at you like you hold the sun in your arms jesus christ killua take a goddamn hint

 **killua:** HGNHGGN

 **killua:** he is the goddamn sun

 **killua:** i would like to hhold him yeah

 **keith:** AmmuntionTM

 **killua:** mention this in the chat and you’re dead to me kogane

 **keith:** Whats the worst you can do to me

 **keith:** Shit i fucked up

 **keith:** Killua stop typing IM SORRY i FUCKED UP DONT

 **killua:** well i could tell lance about that one time in gym class when he got Knocked out and you volunteered to take him to the nurse’s office and you thought of it as a bonding moment where you cradled him in your arms and you wished you could hold him in circumstances where he wasn't unconscious

 **killua:** icould also let him know how blushy you get around him. how you blush whenever he winks at you even if its playful and how jealous and possessive you get over him when he flirts with anyone other than you

 **killua:** i could show him screenshots of past convos we've had which include an essay about his fucking eyes at two in the morning

 **killua:** that’s mild compared to the WORST thing i could do

 **killua:** i could tell him about that dream you had of him fucking you in the school’s bathroom and i remember you telling me you were wearing cat ears?

 **keith:** Please stop im so sorry what do yuo want me to do

 **keith:** Im full on sobbing dont ruin me

 **killua:** i screenshotted this whole chat as a summary just in case you try me one more time

 **keith:** I SAID IW AS SORRY PLEASE LET ME BREATHE

 **killua:** i can’t guarantee keeping quiet if you keep implying my

 **keith:** Your?

 **keith:** Please finish your sentences nenny boy

 **killua:** i can’t guarantee keeping quiet if you keep implying my feelings towards gon

 **keith:** Glad you admitted it

 **killua:** i hope you choke on lance’s dick once you suck it

 **keith:** God i hope so too

 **keith:** Shit you TRICKED me oh my GOd

 **killua:** SCREENSHOTTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm i wonder what would happen if killua just. hm.  
> comments & kudos are VERY MUCH appreciated thank u!!


	3. keithy had an interesting dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith tested killua.  
> killua then spills a whole damn bucket of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of like a filler chapter but THINGS R HEATING UP DUDES

_[_ **_shut up i have something to say_ ** _]_

 

_5:30PM_

 

 **lance:** i have two questions

 **lance:** number one - why is everyone so quiet

 **lance:** number two - what’s with the nickname nen boy

 **lance:** the last question has been on my mind for like months its eating my brain out

 **lance:**  however my first question is me being perceptive 

 **killua:** first off

 **killua:** congrats on that vocab

 **killua:**  and secondi think mullet would answer your last question best

 **keith:** Hm well

 **keith:** Basically gon and killua read these comics i dont know if you heard of them

 **keith:** The characters use their aura aka nen as power or something like that

 **keith:** Its interesting but its not my cup of tea

 **gon:** ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HUNTER X HUNTER

 **killua:** yes we are

 **lance:** he’s typing in caps oh my god

 **keith:** He truly loves this nen stuff

 **gon:** YEAH I DO!!!!

 **gon:** KILLUA AND I TOOK A QUIZ TO FIND OUT WHAT CATEGORIES WE’D BE IN

 **gon:** IM AN ENHANCER AND HE’S A TRANSMUTER

 **keith:** Cute

 **lance:** ya rt

 **killua:** are u both seriously going to keep saying ya rt

 

 _[_ **_crawling in my skin_ ** has changed the chat name to **_“ya rt”_ ** _]_

 

 **keith:** Does that answer your question

 **lance:** ya rt

 **killua:** i want you both out of my life and into a dumpster

 **gon:** I FIND THE WHOLE UNIVERSE QUITE FASCINATING THE CHARACTERS ARE SO INTRICATE AND THE VILLAINS IN THE CHIMERA ARC ARE REALISTICALLY WRITTEN AND YOU KIND OF DON’T KNOW WHO TO ROOT FOR ANYMORE!!!! ALSO OH MY GOD THE ENDING HAD ME IN TEARS THE MANGAS ARE SO GOOD GOOD GOOD I RECCOMEND IT SO MUCHCHCH 

 **lance:** gon is typing in caps oh my god

 **keith:** And hes active in the chat what the fuck

 **killua:** he’s holding a hxh manga close to his chest now

 **killua:** he’s squealing

 **killua:** he dropped his phone

 **lance:** he’s over at ur house??? oh my god how cute

 **killua:** _[the biggest fanboy.png]_

 **lance:** HES SO TINY OH MY GOD

 **lance:** WHY IS HE UPSIDE DOWN WHATJKHALFSL

 **keith:** What is he looking at

 **killua:** he said he was posing for the paparazzi 

 **lance:** what kind of pose involved him laying upside down on his bed 

 **keith:** Well

 **lance:** actually wait don't answer my question

 **killua:** i picked up gon's phone from the floor

 **killua:**  he cracked it

 **gon:** no i didn't shhhhhhh 

 **gon:** HI FRIENDS

 **gon:** also killua i look cute in that photo thank youu !!

 **keith:** I bet he thinks you look cute all the time

 **killua:** what was that

 **keith:** Oh my god

 **keith:** GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE PLEASE

 **lance:** breaking news: the big tough keith is scared of a tiny sophomore

 **keith:** You think im tough?

 **killua:** he thinks you’re big too ;)

 **gon:** killua

 **killua:** GON WHY DID YOU WHACK ME

 **gon:** you’re being gross

 **gon:** stop it

 **killua:** STUPID WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THEN

 **gon:** _[grumpy killua.png]_

 **lance:** can u both like

 **lance:** date already

 **keith:** Ya rt

 **killua:** keith

 **keith:** What

 **killua:** cat ears

 **keith:** Dont please

 **lance:** did i miss something

 **gon:** ^^^^

 **keith:** NO

 **lance:**  UH YEAH I CLEARLY MISSED SOMETHING 

 **gon:** i'm confused too :c 

 **killua:** actually lance your aim is quite good 

 **keith:** KILLUA AIJFSAOIJASF:KS

 **lance:** WHAT

 **lance:** WAIT

 **lance:** SROP THIS BUS

 **lance:**  ERRRGGGHGHGH HALT.

 **lance:** KKEITH ARE YOU A FURRY

 **lance:** IM OEEING MTSLEF OH MG.GOD

 **killua:**  that may not be so hard to believe but actually

 **killua:** keithy had an interesting dream

 **keith:** Im on my knees please killua dont do this

 **killua:** you were on your knees in this dream too i believe

 **lance:** oh my god

 **gon:**  i'm gonna go clear my messages after this 

 **killua:** yeah you really should

 **keith:** GON GOJPOJSS

 **lance:** he had a wet dream OH MY GOD

 **lance:** IM WHEEZINGGN

 **lance:** don’t be ashamed samurai

 **lance:** just admit it was about me ;)

 **keith:** Killua. please dont

 **killua:** ding ding

 **lance:** WHAT

 **gon:** WHAT

 **keith:** I hate one man

 **killua:** _[sips tea.gif]_

 **keith:** Im considering suicide

 **killua:** i warned you

 **killua:** test me one more time

 **killua:** you sadly ignored My warning

 **keith:** God rope here i come

 **keith:**  I feel the world crash and burn under my feet

 **killua:** i guess this calls for a mcr song right

 **killua:** or falling in reverse

 **killua:** hear they make great music

 **killua:**.......

 **killua:** i am not going to sit here and talk to myself in this chat 

 **killua:** someone answer me

 **keith:** People are busy wanting to DIE zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO COOL THAT U GUYS ARE ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS I AM OH MY GOJDFJFP  
> keep leavin them kudos and them comments yoooo its so nice and cool thank u


	4. hey there feo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance loses his cool, luckily gon's there to help him find it.  
> sort of. (lots of typos on lance's behalf, gon makes typos too to comfort his buddy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST SAY it makes me so happy that u guys are enjoying this and u guys actually GET my humor and find it funny???? thanks so much omg im lovin that attention! anyways this shitstorm is getting wilder and trust me, everyone joins in at some point. its one helluva ride.

[  ** _bi bi bi_** is now chatting with  ** _gon with the wind_**  ]

 

_5:41PM_

 

 **lance:** GONGAOGDIKG

 **lance:** JIJDFAPJIEJGie

 **gon:** hehehehe fap

 **lance:** GON THIS IS SERIOSU mATTER

 **gon:** I KNOW I SAW THE CHAHT Hi

 **lance:** THE GROUND IS EITHER CRUMBLING OR REJUVENATING UNDER MY FEET

 **gon:** what’s that big word

 **gon:** did kurapika teach it to you

 **gon:** i mean i KNOW big words

 **gon:**  like HYPOTHERMIA and SAXOPHONE

 **gon:** i learned the word ORWELLIAN in english last year

 **lance:** um mr freecs we’re losing FOCUS on the big ISSUE

 **gon:**  climate change ?

 **lance:** that's another big issue we can tackle at the enviromental club next week

 **lance:** ANYWAY

 **lance:**  is killua in the room with you

 **gon:** NO i ran into the bathroom because he was nosy

 **gon:** he wants to know why i’m jumping up and down with excitement

 **lance:** ur bf is concerned

 **gon:** i guess

 **lance:** back to the topic at hand AGAIN

 **lance:** OHMYKGODMG

 **gon:** OH YEAH RIGHT

 **gon:** KEIT H HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU

 **lance:** I KNWONOA

 **lance:** A WET ONE JESUSUS AM I IN HEAVEN

 **gon:** just tell him you like him !!

 **lance:** H

 **lance:** N=NO WHY THE FUCK WOUDL I

 **lance:** he may be very very very very very VERY hot

 **lance:** but he’s still an ASSHOLE who would never let my attraction for him go

 **lance:** does he even suspect i’m attracted to him what hte fuck

 **lance:**  does he even know i flirt with him 

 **lance:** god im so CONFUSED WHATHEUH U

 **gon:** let's take this piece by piece okay

 **gon:** well killua just said keith had a dream

 **gon:** in which both of you were sexual

 **gon:** and i don’t mean any harm but if it makes u feel better, the person completely at power to tease is u

 **lance:** Huh you are evil

 **lance:** killua is really rubbing off on you

 **gon:** i mean keith isn't the most . aware about your advances i think so if you're worried about him like suspecting you like him i don't think thats a big problem

 **gon:** OH CRAP

 **gon:** SPEAKING OF

 **gon:** killua's yelling at me

 **gon:** OH NO HES POUNDING ON THE DOOR LANCE WHAT DO I DO

 **lance:** come out

 **lance:** and confess you are in love with him

 **gon:** i mean i would but

 **gon:** isn’t it obvious now

 **gon:** hasn’t he noticed ?

 **lance:** i mean he should’ve by now

 **lance:** but killua is really oblivious

 **lance:** and stupid

 **gon:** HE’S NOT

 **lance:** speaking of your boyfriend

 **lance:** do me a favor sweet child of mine

 **gon:** what’s up ?

 **lance:** ask him to tell you what keith says of me<333

 **gon:** i’ll add him to this chat

 **lance:** NO

 **gon:** why not >:(

 **lance:** well killua snatched my goddamn wig

 **lance:** im gonna want my whole head ripped off if he SEES what ive said about keith too

 **gon:** its true killua won’t let it go

 **lance:** i will find out the truth Whatever it takes

 **gon:** maybe you should just dm keith

 **gon:** communication is key

 **gon:** you should do it now !

 **lance:** are u trying to get rid of me:(

 **lance:** i thought we Had a connection

 **gon:** gjgkjg killua managed to pick lock the bathroom door he;s chasing mme

 **lance:**  WHAT IF U WERE PEEING DID U TELL HIM U WERE PEEING

 **gon:** Ooh hHh nNO hE HAS CAUGHT  mE

 **lance:** risky freaky thats him

 **gon:** hey there feo

 **gon:** this is killua

 **lance:** YOU WASHED UP TINY JACK FROST LOOKIN HEADASS

 **lance:** YOU SPENT TIME LEARNING SPANISH JUST TO CALL ME UGLY UFKC YOU

 **gon:** uh no i just remember two words i don’t have time to waste on you

 **gon:** i remember pendejo and feo from this one girl who kept cursing in spanish I last year

 **gon:** also stop messing around with gon thank you

 **lance:** JESUSSUSUSUSUSU

 **lance:** KILLUA

 **lance:** for the love of god

 **lance:** don’t read up the chat

 **gon:** Hm alright

 **gon:** consider this a spare of your dignity

 **lance:** thank U king!

 **gon:** i’m wresting gon now talk to u later pendejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inevitable bro-on-bro keith and lance talk is up next :0  
> thank u for ur feedback + kudos!


	5. was i good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and keith talk it out.

_[_ **_crawling in my skin_** is now chatting with **_bi bi bi_** _]_

 

_9:45PM_

 

 **keith:** Hey

 **lance:** OH MY GOD

 **lance:** DUDE IW AS ABOUT TO TEXT YOU

 **keith:** REALLY

 **lance:** well yeah ive been like. up for four hours thinking about how to grow the balls to text you

 **lance:** hold on i’m lying i went out with my family for dinner and THEN i spent time thinking about trying to text you yeah that’s happened

 **keith:** Thats actually comforting  

 **lance:** well

 **keith:** Well

 **lance:** so

 **keith:** So

 **lance:** please be original and don't copy me

 **keith:** The way we text is different lance im not copying you

 **lance:** u know what’s funny

 **keith:** Your face

 **lance:** ha ha hah ah ah ha

 **lance:** you know what i was about to make a cruel joke but i realized we’re acting normal and not awkward so i don’t wanna ruin it

 **keith:** Fuck you

 **keith:** You were going to joke about the fucking dream werent you

 **keith:** Youre such a headass you were going to say something along the lines of “that didnt seem to be a problem in your dream”

 **lance:** i was NOT going to say that

 **keith:** Oh really

 **keith:** Youre so predictable it pains me

 **lance:** well

 **lance:** now that you bring it up

 **lance:** how was i

 **keith:** What

 **keith:**  The fuck

 **lance:** was i good

 **keith:** Lance jesus im not going to tell you what happened

 **lance:** THATS NOT THE QUESTION

 **keith:** Youre asking me

 **keith:** If you fucked me good in my dream

 **lance:** yes now that is the question why is it so hard to answer

 **keith:** Firstly

 **keith:** You just assumed i bottom?

 **lance:** if i remember correctly you stated “...if YOU (referring to me, sir lance) fucked ME (referring to you, bitchass keith) good.” so you basically implied you bottom yourself case closed

 **keith:**  I was just 

 **keith:** Restating what YOU were implying

 **lance:** mhm okay 

 **lance:** and by the way you are the most NOT dominant person ive ever met

 **keith:** Thats wrong but okay

 **lance:** like okay are u aggressive? yeah. annoying? hell yeah. a top? no.

 **lance:** plus killua said ///u/// were on your knees

 **lance:** for me

 **lance:** there’s a lot of evidence to support my claim of you not topping so

 **keith:** I cant believe im having this conversation with you

 **lance:** a dream come true huh

 **lance:** talking to the man who

 **lance:** WAIT

 **lance:** YOU GAVE ME A BLOWJOB

 **keith:** I really want to die

 **lance:** THE REAL QUESTION IS

 **lance:** WERE YOU GOOD

 **keith:** No the real question is how many times do you alternate between u and you daily

 **lance:** STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT

 **lance:** THAT IS NOT THE REAL QUESTION

 **lance:** do u think u did good babe? <3333

 **keith:** If youre any slower you might just go backwards

 **lance:** i’m going to pretend i know what that means

 **lance:** again with my question

 **lance:** did you give me good head babyboy <333

 **keith:** Well you did come a lot so

 **lance:** HUGHUGDJKHK

 **lance:** this is your fantasy we’re talking about

 **lance:** this is the best day of my life

 **lance:** i can write this on my tombstone

 **lance:** scholar keith kogane dreamed of sucking my dick 

 **keith:** Does it not make you feel weird

 **lance:** guat

 **keith:** I mean we’re discussing a dream i had in which you put your dick in my mouth in a public bathroom

 **keith:** Does anything ever make you feel uncomfortable

 **keith:** I was expecting you to never want to speak to me ever again

 **lance:** im honored tbqh

 **lance:** out of all the dicks you could possibly think about sucking

 **lance:** you subconsciously chose mine

 **keith:** Was that really a major concern for you

 **keith:** You are unbelievable

 **lance:** did i like

 **lance:** release on your face

 **keith:** Stop attacking me oh my god

 **lance:** please tell me you got off to me too

 **keith:** Can you go back to hating me please

 **lance:** the fuck

 **lance:** what kind of dumb shit are you on

 **keith:** What

 **lance:**  i said 

 **lance:** what kind of dumb SHIT are you on dude

 **lance:** i don’t hate you

 **lance:** i’ve never hated you????

 **keith:** You tell me you hate me like five times a day

 **lance:** how Dense are you oh my god

 **lance:** keith you’re really fuckin smart but when it comes to friends joking with each other you stupid as fuck

 **keith:** What

 **lance:** you and those two little idiots are my closest friends please

 **lance:** also hunk allura shiro pidge and coran they cool too i love them

 **lance:** oh my god did you really think i disliked you

 **lance:** Keith Kogane

 **lance:**  answer me

 **keith:** WELL YEAH IVE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU DESPISED ME BECAUSE YOU CONSTANTLY STARE AT ME AND WHEN I LOOK BACK YOURE GLARING AT ME

 **lance:** sweet sweet keith

 **lance:** these things can be easily explained

 **lance:** i always look at you because you’re so goddamn attractive

 **lance:** and like when you look back at me i just remember ‘whaoaaoao this guy is so hot and smarter than me and better than me at everything and he still hangs out iwith me willingly what hte fuck’

 **lance:** so basically im jealous of you in every way

 **lance:** and you’re hot

 **keith:** Well that was unexpected

 **lance:** THATS ALL YUO HAVE TO SAY

 **lance:** i poured my heart out to you what hteufcuk

 **keith:** No no not that

 **keith:** I mean this is crazy

 **lance:** WHAT IS

 **lance:** pPlease tell me i think i embarrassed myself enough tonight

 **keith:** I mean its fucking dumb of you to belittle yourself so much

 **keith:** Youre a really amazing guy its funny how you dont realize that

 **keith:** So many people are drawn to you because youre so radiant and you make everyone feel good all the time and youre constantly glowing you look good all the time its unbelievable

 **keith:** Also youre really fucking smart too please shut up

 **lance:** this means a lot actually

 **keith:** Same here

 **lance:** hey

 **keith:** Yeah

 **lance:** i don’t hate you

 **keith:** I know that now

 **lance:** i wanted to remind you

 **lance:**  because you're a fucking idiot

 **keith:** I also dont hate you

 **keith:** As you can tell

 **keith:** Asshole

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE  
> also take this <3


	6. grease pan

_ [  _ **_ya rt_ ** _ ] _

 

_ 8:12AM _

 

**lance:** GOOD MORNING FRIENDS

**keith:** Good morning lance

**lance:** hey mullet why are you up so early 

**keith:** Shiro woke me up 

**keith:** He said mom needed help unloading some stuff for the shop

**lance:** tell ur mom i say hello !!!

**lance:** and that i love her 

**keith:** Will do

**killua:** what the fuck

**gon:** good morning friends !

**lance:** hi gon

**keith:** Hi gon

**keith:** Hi killua 

**killua:** .

**killua:** something happened spill it

**keith:** What could have possibly happened mr zoldyck

**lance:** what 

**gon:** i sense something weirdddd

**killua:** yeah me too

**killua:** youu realize the last time we all texted was yesterday and i spilled keith’s wet dream to everyone 

**killua:** you guys are acting normal

**killua:** not even normal you guys are being NICE to each other 

**keith:** Hey lance

**keith:** My mom loves you too 

**lance:** I HAVE ONE PARENT’S APPROVAL

**keith:** Askfjskfjig

**gon:** so you both talked it out !

**lance:** yeah it was pleasant

**killua:** omg did keith ask you out

**lance:** HGKGNDKG

**lance:** NO we clarified things 

**gon:** feelings?

**keith:** Kgdkjgk no 

**keith:** We had a pleasant conversation 

**keith:** Killua

**killua:** wjat 

**keith:** Youre so damn lucky im in a good mood this morning 

**killua:** i’m not afraid of you sir

**lance:** why are you in a good mood~~~~

**killua:** oh my god i don’t like this

**killua:** make fun of each other again 

**killua:** i don’t like this lovey dovey flirting please

**gon:** killua is right this is weird

**keith:** Well i aced my physics test 

**keith:** I got my scores today

**lance:** good job okjgskjkaj i failed mine 

**keith:** I could tutor you? if you’d like

**lance:** PLEASE that would be great

**killua:** what 

**killua:** the

**killua:** fuck 

**killua:** what’s going on oh my god 

**gon:** THEYRE BEING NICE TO EACH OTHER ! 

**killua:** this feels weird please stop it

**keith:** Thats me when you and gon flirt please

**killua:** WHAIFKAJ WHGAT 

**killua:** WHEN DO WE EVER FLIRT 

**killua:** ESPECIALLY INTHIS CHAT 

**lance:** god you're so blind 

**gon:** i think its cute

**lance:** who killua?

**gon:** him too but 

**gon:** i think its nice you two are being sweet to each other 

**killua:** GON AKSFLJSF 

**killua:** YIURE ADDINFG FUEL TO THE FIRE IKJDF

**gon:** what did i do ? 

**killua:** y ou called me cute

**gon:** i do that all the time? 

**killua:** GON

**lance:** THE. 

**keith:** Huh this is interesting

**killua:** keith

**killua:** ugl hair 

**killua:** grease pan

**killua:** kogane

**killua:** a word. 

**keith:** Okay

**lance:** god this chat just got boring 

**lance:** gon talk to me while yiur boyfriend talks to keith

**gon:** will do

**killua:** JGSJDGKJ SOtpop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but ohhhh boy things get spicy from here


	7. does that kill our moment

_[_ **_smooth criminal_** is now chatting with **_crawling in my skin_** _]_

 

_8:20AM_

 

 **killua:** what the fuck is going on

 **killua:** explain right now

 **keith:** Well i texted lance last night

 **killua:** SCREENSHOT OR ELSE IT DIDN’T HAPPEN

 **keith:** _[sex dream discussion.png]_

 **keith:** _[sex dream discussion part 2.png]_

 **keith:** _[we got emotional here.png]_

 **killua:** oh

 **killua:** my

 **killua:** god

 **killua:**  OH 

 **killua:** MY

 **killua:** FUCKING

 **killua:** GODDD

 **killua:** keith i consider you a dear friend of mine

 **keith:** Whre is this going

 **killua:** so i mean this in the most caring way

 **keith:**  I repeat where is this ggoing

 **killua:** when the FUCK are you going to ask him out

 **keith:** HJG WHAT

 **killua:** at first i was like huh maybe this idiot you like doesn’t feel the same but after reading this conversation

 **killua:** its obvious he wants your ASS

 **killua:** on a platter

 **killua:** AND WANTS IT DESSERT

 **keith:** Wwha

 **killua:** any normal person wouldn’t have known how to respond to someone more specifically A FRIEND having a literal dream about giving them a blowjob

 **killua:** however

 **killua:** you started liking an idiot

 **killua:** and this idiot was trying to keep your banter the way it always was

 **killua:** and it WORKED 

 **killua:** he FLIRTED with you

 **killua:** are you fucking

 **killua:** kidding me right now its obvious

 **keith:** You have no reason to come at me mr in love with his best friend zoldyck

 **killua:** please stop bringing that fact up thank you!

 **keith:** Lance doesnt want to date me dumbass

 **keith:** Hes excited that i think about him in more positive ways than negative

 **killua:** steamy dreams are super positive for him huh

 **killua:** proves my POINT

 **keith:** I dont know if i should say this because you’ll probably use this against me

 **killua:** nah i won't actually 

 **killua:** i’m actually proud of you for not chickening out and taking the first step to fix a situation i put you in

 **killua:** also im sorry for like telling everyone about your dream it was really shitty of me

 **keith:** Youre apologizing

 **killua:** yeah

 **keith:** To me

 **killua:** yeah

 **keith:** No tricks or sarcasm right

 **killua:** IM NOT AN ASSHOLE

 **killua:** I ACTUALLY FEEL BAD

 **keith:** Gon has something to do with this apology doesn’t he

 **killua:** NOT EVERYTHING I DO HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH GON

 **killua:** but in this case

 **killua:** hmmm

 **killua:** sort of

 **keith:** Did he promise you a kiss on the lips if you apologized

 **killua:** KKIFJAKF Nn O

 **killua:** i kind of wanted to make him proud of me

 **killua:** you know

 **killua:** he does this thing where he like. smiles really widely when i do anything well or when i like. act mature without him reminding me too. and its so cute

 **keith:** Oh my god

 **keith:** YOU DONT EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU

 **killua:** what

 **killua:** i regret apologizing already

 **keith:** Dude

 **keith:** God i hate to break it to you but you are more than in love with gon

 **killua:** I ALREADY KNOW THAT

 **killua:** I HAVE IT SO BAD AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO DIE

 **keith:** He has it. bad for you too moron.

 **killua:** no offense but just because you got lucky with the person you like liking you back doesn't mean i'm lucky too

 **keith:** We dont know if lance likes me its not confirmed

 **killua:** besides im not asking gon to like me back

 **killua:** i just hope once i tell him he'll still let me be a part of his life

 **keith:** You plan telling him ?

 **killua:** have for a while really

 **killua:** i was going to tell him i liked someone and then alluka barged in with gum in her hair and gon helped me out with her

 **killua:** i sound so collected and cool about this but really the thought of telling gon what i feel is really nerve wracking

 **keith:** Thats cute

 **killua:** please leave me alone

 **keith:** Well damn ok

 **keith:**  .....

 **keith:** Uh killua

 **keith:** You’ve been typing for five minutes are you okay

 **killua:** i swear to god if i was closer to pidge or hunk or allura or even shiro id talk to them about this especially allura i think she’d be great at this kind of thing but you're the person im closest to that isn't gon and lance doesn't suck okay he's cool and nice and i get why you're into him but like i think us liking our counterparts really made us closer and its STUPID we're so stupid and in love and its really really weird

 **keith:** I have a big urge to say “ya rt”

 **keith:** Does that kill our moment

 **keith:** Were we bonding

 **killua:** we were

 **killua:** and you ruined it

 **killua:** i actually wish i could forget about it like your boyfriend did

 **keith:** Ouch

 **killua:** anyways

 **killua:** i wish i could turn off whatever i’m feeling for gon but like i don’t want that either you know

 **killua:** i mean sure it makes it difficult to be around him and stuff but i much rather spend time suffering with him than be fucking bored out of my mind without him

 **keith:**  Dude

 **killua:** speak a word of this and 

 **killua:** uh

 **keith:** And?

 **keith:** Actually im terrified i wont talk abt this

 **killua:** <3


	8. is that a medicine ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika and leorio........welcome.

_ [  _ **_kings of leorio_ ** added  **_gon with the wind_ ** _ , _ **_smooth criminal_ ** _ , _ **_and kurapickle_ ** to the chat  **_“why do no songs have the name kurapika in it”_ ** _ ] _

 

_ 11:30AM  _

 

**leorio:** ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE ALL TEXTED

**killua:** i’ve had a difficult day old man what do you want 

**gon:** LEORIO !!!!!

**gon:** i also noticed that no songs have pika’s name in and he can’t have a funny song username like we do :(

**killua:** well technically leorio has a band name 

**leorio:** Only the best band in EXISTENCE 

**killua:** the only song relevant is sex on fire 

**leorio:** Well i couldn’t put sex on leorio or leorio on fire now could i 

**leorio:** IT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE

**leorio:** actually sex on leorio doesn’t sound too bad

**killua:** bet pika would enjoy that change

**killua:** wait 

**killua:** on fire 

**killua:** that sounds like a youtuber 

**gon:** the one with the whiskers?

**killua:** yeah him and his thirty year old companion oh my GOD 

**killua:** the on fire guy is older than ancient leorio and he’s drawing whiskers on his face 

**gon:** i thought he wasn’t on fire ?

**killua:** who knows

**killua:** what i do know is that the whisker thing is something keith would do for lance honestly

**leorio:** I don’t know any of the people you mentioned and honestly I would rather not know thanks!

**leorio:** Besides kid, i don't see the name killua in your user

**kurapika:** Are Lance and Keith finally dating? 

**gon:** PIKAAAAAA

**kurapika:** Hi there, Gon!

**killua:** hi pika

**kurapika:**  Hi, Killua. 

**leorio:** I have been

**leorio:** Ignored

**killua:** and no can you believe 

**kurapika:** Hi, Killua. Also, they’re constantly all over each other. I certainly thought they’d be together by now.

**killua:** they’re a bunch of idiots 

**gon:** keith had a dream of lance and told killua and killua spilled it the chat we’re all in

**kurapika:** That is why I don’t share things like that. 

**killua:** HOLY SHIT 

**killua:** the fact that you have sex dreams is mind blowing

**kurapika:** I have fantasies too, Killua.

**leorio:**  ASkafjskf

 **gon:** HUHUGHKGJDJ

 **killua:** WELL ANYWAYS

**killua:** i apologized to keith earlier today

**gon:** YOU DID!!! 

**gon:** IF YOU HAD STAYED OVER ID HHUG YOU!!! <3

**gon:** but you left :(

**kurapika:** Also, I have taken this opportunity to read up the chat. 

**kurapika:** Leorio can do whatever he wants with his user, I honestly couldn’t care less.

**leorio:** I feel a little left out 

**leorio:** Who are these Lance and Keith kids 

**leorio:** Also 

**leorio:** We all know kurapika would love sex on leorio

**leorio:** WAIT SHIT I DIDNT 

**kurapika:** Asdfgglgl

**kurapika:** I don't care what you do with your goddamn username! Jesus, Leorio!

**killua:** OH MY YOGODS 

**gon:** HDIFMCKCK

**kurapika:** Can we get back to the other topic, please?

**kurapika:** To answer your first question, Leorio, Lance and Keith are two guys in my year who are lusting over each other. Simple as that. I have Lance for English, and Keith for Calculus and Astrophysics. Keith is brilliant, but he keeps to himself, and Lance is really charming. And outspoken. 

**leorio:** Oh shit this keith guy must be a genius 

**leorio:** Kurapika is praising someone for their intelligence ,, that means this guy actually is super super smart 

**killua:** he is but he’s stupid too 

**kurapika:** That's a juxtaposition, Killua.

**killua:** the fuck is that 

**gon:** is that a medicine ?

**kurapika:** A juxtaposition is the fact that two contrasting things are placed closed together in a sentence. For instance, the phrase “pretty ugly” is a juxtaposition. 

**leorio:** Why do I learn more when pika explains shit than the lectures I am forced to listen to

**killua:** kurapika should really be our english teacher uh i actually get things when he teaches them to me yeah 

**gon:** pika is nice and smart thank u 

**kurapika:** I'm overwhelmed with praise, how do I handle that? 

**gon:** just accept it! :D

**kurapika:** Well, thank you all. 

**killua:** anyways keith is smart but stupid when it comes to lance 

**killua:** he spent a literal hour trying to convince me lance didn't like him 

**gon:** lance reallllyyyyy likes him

**gon:** i should know we're talking right now and he hasn't stopped talking about keith at all

**killua:** GOD I KNEW IT 

**killua:** when keith and i text its usually me trying to get him to realize lance really likes him especially after those texts they sent each other trying not to be awkward with each other 

**killua:** have you seen them gon?

**gon:** YEAH lance showed them to me 

**gon:** its sweet 

**killua:** and keith always has to turn the topic to me and who i 

**killua:** shit

**leorio:** Oh my god

**leorio:** The holy spirit is on my mf side

**leorio:** Does Killua Zoldyck have a crush on someone ?????

**kurapika:** Don't be a dick, Leorio. 

**kurapika:** Plus, it's obvious who Killua’s referring to. 

**killua:** today keeps getting more difficult and difficult i need a nap 

**leorio:** I wish I was as quick on things,,, I have no clue who Killua likes. 

**killua:** are you being sarcastic old man

**leorio:** UH NO I really don't know

**killua:** don't believe you but okay

**leorio:** Also don't try blackmailing me mr zoldyck 

**leorio:** Kurapika knows I like him. 

**kurapika:** Sadly, I like him back.

**leorio:** SADLY????

**kurapika:** I didn't have a choice, my heart and mind are two separate things. 

**kurapika:** And like always, my feelings ends up overthrowing my logic when it comes to you, Leorio.

**leorio:** You're so cute what the fuck 

**gon:** at least you two have done something about your feelings

**leorio:**  Whoa whoa whoa hey buddy

**kurapika:** Are you okay, Gon? 

**gon:** yeah 

**gon:** why ?

**kurapika:** You seemed a little hostile, are you sure something isn't up?

**gon:** i'm fine 

**leorio:** Hey Gon do you have any ideas as to who killua likes

**kurapika:** Leorio.

**gon:** nope not a clue 

**killua:** can we not discuss my love life thank you

**leorio:** Why talk about something that doesn't exist ?? 

**killua:** i'm disappointed in myself i have no receipts on leorio 

**kurapika:** I have a lot of those. 

**kurapika:** He's my boyfriend after all. 

**killua:** i mean i guess i should finish what i was saying 

**killua:** in regards to my non existent unrequited love life keith keeps trying to convince me he likes me back 

**gon:** what makes you think he doesn’t

**gon:** just curious sorry 

**killua:** don’t be sorry  

**killua:** well i mean he’s literally the greatest thing in my life and i just can’t risk losing him just for my selfish feelings 

**gon:** if he doesn’t like you back he’s stupid 

**leorio:** Hate to interrupt this but gon something is up 

**kurapika:** Gon, you’re not fine. What’s the matter? 

**gon:** nothing’s wrong. 

**gon:** i’m gonna go for a run i’ll talk to u all later !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo.....there is actual drama. wow.


	9. i can't nap, i'm full of negative emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gon talks out his feeling. to the wrong person. or maybe the right person.

_[_ **_gon with the wind_ ** is now chatting **_smooth criminal_ ** _]_

 

_1:24PM_

**gon:** LANCE

 **gon:** I JUST CAME BACK FROM A RUN AND THEN I WENT TO THE GYM TO SEE IF I COULD WORK THE ANGER OUT OF ME

 **gon:** IT DIDNT WORK

 **gon:** IM ANGRY AND I DONT GET WHY IM ANGRY I SHOULDNT BE ANGRY

 **gon:** I WANT HIM HAPPY BUT WITH ME IS THAT WEIRD

 **gon:** IT MAKES ME ANGRY THINKING HE WOULDNT BE HAPPIEST WITH ME AND ITS SO SELFISH BUT THATS HOW I FEEL

 **gon:** I LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM ABSOLUTELY EVERYHTING I LIKE THE COLOR OF HIS EYES THEY ARE SO CLEAR LIKE THE OCEAN AND I LIKE THE WAY HE HAS A TINY FRINGE THAT SOMETIMES STICKS TO HIS FOREHEAD AND SOMETIMES I HAVE TO OVERCOME THE URGE TO BRUSH IT OFF

 **killua:** well aren’t you full of emotion

 **gon:** killua what are you

 **gon:** oh crap

 **gon:** oh cracrapcrapcprpap

 **killua:** well i see now this wasn’t meant to be read by me

 **gon:** hhhhgngng um

 **gon:** i went on a run and then i asked leorio to set me up with an intense fitness coach and she kind of pushed me over my limits and i guess thats why my vision is blurry and i clicked on the message i recently got

 **gon:** i thought i texted lance last but I TEXTED YOU A GOODNIGHT THING UGHUH

 **killua:** god you’re an idiot go take a nap or something

 **gon:** I CANT NAP

 **gon:** IM FULL OF NEGATIVE EMOTIONS

 **killua:** do you want to talk about them

 **gon:** no they’re dumb

 **killua:** gon take a goddamn nap then

 **killua:** or text the right person fucking jesus christ

 **gon:** you don’t

 **gon:** want to know who i’m talking about ?

 **killua:** there must be a reason why you didn’t want to come talk to me about someone you liked so i’m going to respect it

 **gon:** huh i thought there wasn’t any need to

 **killua:** look i don’t want you to stay awake when you’re clearly tired so just do us both a favor and take it easy

 **killua:** i’ll stop texting you if that’ll make it easier

 **killua:** don't think that'll change much though

 **gon:** NO DONT

 **gon:** i’d rather talk to you honestly

 **killua:** well okay then but if you pass out on me i will come over and whack you

 **killua:** and i’ll say: who told you so

 **gon:** IIM NOT GONNA PASs OUT

 **gon:** besides its about to be three in the afternoon who falls asleep at that time

 **killua:** me

 **gon:** well you’re different you hardly sleep at the right time

 **gon:** i’m surprised you wake up early anyways

 **killua:** yeah yeah whatever

 **killua:** can i ask you something?

 **gon:** hm sure !

 **killua:** do i know him

 **gon:** huh

 **gon:** who ?

 **killua:** the person you like

 **killua:** i assumed they are a guy because you used he/him pronouns

 **gon:** yeah he’s a guy

 **gon:** a really really cool guy

 **gon:** we probably know him most though

 **killua:** are you fucking with me

 **killua:** i don’t anyone as well as i know you

 **killua:** you have much more friends than i do so your vague answer really didn’t help

 **gon:** why do you care so much ?

 **killua:** what

 **gon:** i mean earlier you seemed like you didn’t mind not knowing and now you want to know his name

 **killua:** what if the guy you like is a really really BAD guy and you’re too in love with him to even care

 **gon:** he’s the best person existing on this planet

 **killua:** well your unspecific details aren’t doing shit so i’ll just go by the information you said

 **gon:** alright then

 **killua:** clear eyes? clear means blue or green

 **killua:** okay so lance has blue eyes

 **killua:** oh shit do you like lance

 **killua:** i have a bunch of reasons why you shouldn’t

 **gon:** KILLUA NO

 **gon:** besides this guy's eyes are really unique they’re one of my favorite things about him

 **gon:** you know how the sky looks like when its about to rain? but like the blue sky is straining to stay in the atmosphere? that’s how i’d describe his eyes.

 **gon:** they’re like yours

 **killua:** oh

 **killua:** anything else?

 **gon:** his hair is the softest ever i love running my hands through it and it's such a pretty color

 **gon:** kind of like yours

 **killua:** he sounds very similar to me

 **killua:** what a coincidence

 **gon:** definitely a coincidence yup .

 **killua:**...anything else?

 **gon:** he's the smartest person i know he's always there to keep me from trouble. he's bad at comforting but he always tries his best when i'm upset. he's my favorite person in the world

 **killua:** kind of like me?

 **gon:** exactly like you

 **killua:** so who is it

 **gon:** killua ur silly !!!

 **gon:** read the first word of the text i just sent

 **killua:** oh

 **killua:** OH

 **killua:** WAIT WHAGTHR

 **killua:** GONNSREGGGG

 **gon:** killua are you okay :0

 **killua:** who do yuo like please say it straight out

 **gon:** you silly

 **killua:** FUGJGGGGGGGGCDKFKKCDKGGKDJFGJJREIEIFKFGNFNFF

 **killua:** that’s it

 **killua:** i’m coming over you need to clarify right now

 **gon:** AKSFLKJAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT IN TEXT FORMAT WHOA YALL  
> SOME THINGS CANT BE FIXED OVER TEXT :0


	10. i’ll be your angel, i’ll be your best friend *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title comes from neon trees' "teenager in love" its so cute<3  
> also this isn't written in text format but i hope u enjoy!

It’s fucking stupid to be on your phone while walking to someone’s house.

 

So, clearly, Killua is fucking stupid.

 

But, if he had read correctly, Gon’s latest message is worth a double take.

 

 _If Gon is fucking with me, I might punch him. Right there. In the face. His pretty, pretty,_ pretty _face..._ Killua stops dead in his tracks.

 

 _This is ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous._ Killua picks up his pace, his thoughts making it difficult to concentrate on his surroundings.

 

He would much rather arrive at Gon’s before any idiot decides to jump him. If an idiot does try, Killua’s not worried. His dad hadn’t spent hundreds of dollars on martial art classes for nothing.

 

His mind drifts back to Gon, like it always does.

 

Does Gon know? Does Gon know that every time Killua’s around him, his heart falls to the pit of his stomach? Does he know how pathetic he feels when their arms brush, and he feels jolts of electricity pierce through his entire body? Is Killua about to fuck up his relationship with his favorite person on this planet?

 

 _Fuck,_ Killua screams at himself as he starts to run to Gon’s house. He has to be there. He has to. His legs have never moved as fast as they are in this moment. His feet hit the concrete in a rhythm, in almost frantic, rushed beats.

 

The way Gon apparently viewed him is what shocks Killua the most. Well, if he hadn’t misinterpreted the conversation. _God, how embarrassing would it be if I just strolled in there and Gon clarifies he wasn’t talking about me? I would pray for a meteor to crush me until I die_.

 

Yet again, Gon said it was him. He asked the question, Gon gave him the answer. Gon said it was _Killua_.

 

He reaches Gon’s house, and notices Mito’s car isn’t parked in the driveway. She must be at work.

 

Killua heads to Gon’s backyard by jumping the rather-small picket fence, and looks up.

 

He can see Gon’s silhouette through the window, covered by the curtains Mito insisted Gon to have. He’s just sitting there. Probably thinking his brain out. He’s an idiot.

 

 _Should I throw rocks at him? Call him?_ Yeah, he doesn’t want Mito to worry about a chip in Gon’s window, he’ll just call.

 

He takes out his phone, taps his password in, and scrolls through his contacts until he finds Gon’s number. He dials it, and waits patiently.

 

He _sees_ Gon pick up his phone, but sets it down.

 

_Sorry, Mito._

 

Killua cups a handful of pebbles in his hand and tosses them at Gon’s window.

 

“Gon! We need to talk!”

 

Gon pushes the window seal up and pokes his head out. A small smile decorates his lips as his eyes set on Killua, and Killua is suddenly regretting the impulse decision of running thirty minutes to Gon’s house.

 

Killua is used to running, yeah, but he was using his full speed to reach a neighborhood that’s literally on the opposite side of his. And now, Gon’s looking at him with those stupid golden eyes that make him breathless whenever they linger on him a second too long. So yeah, catching his breath is pretty difficult right now.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? I’m confused and we need to talk, moron!” Killua manages to catch a windful of air in his lungs before yelling, but Gon’s eyes are still on _him_ , and it’s like his lungs have rejected the air Killua had struggled to inhale.

 

“Confused about what?” Gon asks, bringing his hand to the back of his neck. He starts to rub the skin, and Killua watches a subtle blush appear on his cheeks. He almost misses that, but he’s glad he doesn’t.

 

Gon blushing is a rare sight to see, and the fact that Killua’s the probable reason for that makes cliche butterflies explode in his stomach.

 

His feelings for Gon have grown so much over time. Everything he does affects Killua’s body, his train of thought. Keith was right, it was more than a crush, more than the feeling of being in love. He’s sure it’s more than any of that.

 

“Can you let me in? Or, come to me at least?” Killua sounds desperate now, but he feels his throat itch a little, and he knows his voice sounds scratchy and raspy. “I’m confused about many things, I just need clarification—”

 

In what it seemed like a swift motion, Gon was sliding down his roof like a fucking slide, and lands in the bushes outside his back porch.

 

He hears a quiet laugh, and his hair peeks out of the leaves. “Is this about me liking you?”

 

Gon doesn’t stand up. But he sounds shy almost, like he thinks Killua will reject him?

 

A quiet laugh bubbles out from Killua’s chest, and it's accompanied by the warmth of his own embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “Yeah—it’s—it’s about that.”

 

Gon Freecss isn’t embarrassed easily, that’s a fact. Killua is beginning to accept the possibility of Gon actually feeling the same, but as always, there’s a grain of doubt in the back of his mind.

 

He hears a giggle from the bushes.

 

Killua sticks his hand inside the bush, searching for Gon’s. His hand, however, bumps into a chest, _Gon’s chest_ , and suddenly he jerks his hand away. He’s glad Gon can’t see him, for there is a more intense flood spreading throughout his whole face. “I’m trying—I’m trying to talk to you—get up, you idiot! You’re not making this easy.”

 

Two words. It takes two words to knock Killua to the ground.

 

“It’s true.”

 

A lot of things happen seconds after Gon speaks.

 

Before Killua can even question the meaning of his words, his body reacts to Gon’s voice, the way he said _those_ two words, and he falls to his knees.

 

A few seconds later, Killua catches a brief glimpse of Gon’s face peeking out of the bushes. That idiot is still in there, what the fuck?

 

Then, he feels a hand on his chest, grabbing a fistful of Killua’s shirt, and suddenly he’s pulled into the bushes.

 

More specifically, he lands on Gon’s lap.

 

Killua’s face is probably redder than ever now.

 

Even in the semi-dark, Killua can picture the outline of Gon’s face, the bright color of his eyes, his soft, tan complexion, and suddenly his heart rate has picked up. A lot.

 

“I would never lie to you, and I would never play with your feelings, Killua.”

 

That doesn’t help him calm down. In fact, his heart rate speeds up, a steady but quick _tha-thud_ in his chest.

 

“I know—I know you wouldn’t do those things—it’s just my own issues—I can’t believe you actually—I can’t believe you even look at me in that _way_ —”

 

Killua’s always considered himself an astute person. He’s perceptive, too, he can think of a lot of scenarios in just fragments of seconds, and he can usually predict accurately what might happen, just so he doesn’t look vulnerable to other people.

 

However, Killua had made one big mistake the minute he stepped out of the house.

 

He did not think of all the outcomes that could result in this situation. In the entire situation. Him running to Gon’s. Him throwing pebbles at Gon’s window like his life was some chick flick, and he was the protaganist (and his best friend starred as the love interest). Gon sliding off the roof and into the bush. Gon pulling Killua inside with him. Killua on _Gon’s_ lap. More specifically, Killua never imagined that Gon would cup his face and crash his lips onto his. But it’s happening. _Holy shit._ That’s happening.

 

Killua remembers Gon making a soft, frustrated noise, before he felt a hand on his chin, and suddenly he was staring into Gon’s already golden eyes, and he was melting. Then and there.

 

They were kissing. They’re _still_ kissing. Inside a goddamn bush.

 

So now, if anyone asked him, “Hey, where did you have your first kiss?”

 

He would respond with, “Inside a pile of leaves.”

 

But of course Killua can’t complain. He isn’t, not at all. Even though he feels stems stuck in his hair and the leaves are itchy on his skin, he’s not complaining.

 

He’s never kissed anyone before, in his wonderful sixteen years of life. But this has to be the best first kiss. It has to be.

 

Gon is taking the lead, his hands are on Killua’s back, and Killua just remembered he’s still sitting on his lap. But now, it doesn’t matter, it _doesn’t,_ not at all. Killua is holding on to Gon by his shoulders, trying his best to kiss Gon as amazingly sweet and rough as he’s kissing Killua.

 

This _can’t_ be Gon’s first kiss.

 

Killua hopes, selfishly, that it is.

 

Gon pulls away, his lips are still brushing against Killua’s, but he’s panting.

 

Killua’s out of breath, too.

 

“Of course I look at you in that way,” Gon whispers quietly, pulling farther away this time. He’s not looking at Killua in the eyes. “I can’t believe you thought I could possibly like someone that wasn’t you.” In their close proximity, Killua can _feel_ the laugh escaping Gon’s mouth.

 

Maybe this was inevitable. Maybe Killua couldn’t help but to fall for the voice he has the privilege to hear any time he’d like. He loves Gon’s voice in the mornings, the tone of his voice was so bright and mellow, it was as if a beam of sunlight was melted into sound. However, Killua also adores his voice late at night, those breathy laughs from the other line, the way Gon’s voice sounded hoarse from exhaustion. Whenever Gon would sleep over, they shared a bed, because that’s what friends do. They share beds and hold hands sometimes and occasionally share secrets but Killua has never dared to open up about his ever growing feelings, ones that consume him to the point where he can’t even _breathe_ near Gon without his body having obvious reactions. So, when they share beds, Gon whispers always hit Killua’s skin, whether it be his cheek or his fucking _neck_ , and he either feels his body covered in goosebumps or a shiver runs down his spine, because hormones are _that_ fucking strong.

 

One thing has always remained the same, however: Killua has always wanted Gon closer. Closer in the sense of knowing most about him, closer in the sense of his whole family being aware of who Gon was and his place in Killua’s life. But, most evidently, closer in the physical sense. Killua hates to fall into a cliche, but he finally understands the meaning of craving for someone.

 

So of course, maybe Killua can’t help but to fall for those amber eyes, although Killua swears till this day they have to be pure gold. He’s aware at how much he thinks of Gon’s eyes, how much he mentions them, how much he finds himself staring into them yet looking away shyly when his best friend is aware of him staring. But, there’s something different about them now. They’ve always been flooded with the tiniest kiss of sunlight, they’ve always flickered in hope and emotion, but it’s intensified. His irises put the sun to shame, now.

 

“You’ve been really quiet, are you okay?” Gon frowns. He has to see how much he can affect Killua by now, yet his voice sounds strained. Worried, almost.

 

“I’m perfectly fine,” he manages to say. His voice doesn’t shake, nor does it break, which was good, because he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself more than he already has.

 

But of course, this is Killua. So, he ends up doing exactly that.

 

He blurts out, “I’ve just been staring at your eyes. I like them a lot.”

 

The words escape his mouth before he even processes them. It is worth it, though, it’s _so_ worth it, because right in front of him, he sees Gon’s mouth gape at him for a minute, and then he looks at the ground. Gon Freecss is _embarrassed,_ Killua can feel Gon shake from underneath him. He wants to make fun of the moment, he wants to get a laugh out of Gon after sharing something so intimate. But his own face is roasting hot, and probably beyond scarlet, and it’s then that he realizes he’s more than happy to be kissing Gon in the space where light isn’t hitting them directly.

 

“I—I like yours too—a lot, actually,” Gon stammers, and Killua can’t believe he’s actually witnessing his best friend, a guy who’s been openly hit on by many, _many_ people, (Killua’s seen a lot of people try. Ironically, he hasn't. Intentionally, at least.) a guy who openly shares what he’s thinking about with no shame, a guy who has unabashedly showers Killua in affection almost daily, be nervous.

 

Gon tries to continue, “I—I mean, I’ve told you before, right? In texts? It’s all true! I promise! I like your eyes—they’re really pretty and pale and remind me of your favorite kind of weather, you know, when it’s about to rain but in some parts of the sky, the clear blue won’t disappear without a fight! And your hair—whenever you sleep over, I notice you usually fall asleep first—and sometimes you have hair sticking to your forehead and I brush it away—which then leads to me running my fingers through your hair a little bit and—”

 

Another impulse emerges, suddenly. It’s there, the simple, desperate thought: _holy fuck he thinks of me the exact way i’ve been thinking of him for so damn long i could just kiss him right now he’d kiss me back we_ just _kissed and i want to kiss him again and again and again until my lips are numb._ (It’s not simple, but Killua can fool himself into thinking that for now.)

 

He wants to test the waters. He’s going to.

 

Killua closes his eyes, and despite his stuttering heartbeat, he closes the space between him and Gon quickly, before he can talk himself out of it.

 

Gon takes a few seconds to react, and that made Killua believe he had misinterpreted the whole situation. He is about to pull away, about to apologize for ruining their friendship, he is so ready to get out and run, but then Gon smiles into the kiss.

 

He _smiles_.

 

Gon’s lips are soft and they’re sweet and warm like a cup of hot chocolate, and Killua can’t believe he had already been missing the taste of him. It had only been a few minutes since they last pulled away. But this kiss is worth it, because it is more of a confirmation than anything.

 

“I like you,” Killua whispered against Gon’s lips. “So, so, so much.”

 

Killua can taste the grin growing on Gon’s mouth.

 

“I get that. So...I’m sure you’ve said things about me, too,” Gon teases and _god_ , does the atmosphere change drastically.

 

Killua is still on Gon’s lap, he’s been there the whole time, and he can feel Gon a breath away, but everything seems to be back to their normal.

 

“You want intel? Ask Keith, he’d gladly give it to you.”

 

“ _Killua!_ ”

 

“What?” He’s laughing now, his face is tucked in the crook of Gon’s neck.

 

“I spent a lot of time telling you the things that I like about you, and you won’t give me a little bit back?”

 

“I said I liked your eyes, stupid.”

 

“But—”

 

He’s never been happier, Killua realizes. It feels like a huge boulder has been lifted off of him, by Gon himself, and the possibilities for them are endless. They both met each other halfway, they want more from each other, and they want to give more to the other. _Gon_ is willing to give him a try.

 

“Fine,” Killua mumbles. His lips are touching Gon’s neck, and he feels the other boy’s breath shudder in his chest. “I’m not gonna look at you while I do so, I’ve already embarrassed myself enough. But.” He opens his mouth slightly, and starts trailing his lips up Gon’s jaw, near his ears. “I like your stupid, fluffy hair. I’ve always wanted to run my hands in it, too.” Killua lets a breathy laugh escape his lips. “Can’t believe you’ve been running your fingers through mine all this time, no fair.”

 

Gon giggles, and Killua decides to bite at his skin slightly. He hears, no he _feels_ Gon’s breath hitch in his throat. Not only does he feel that, but he feels Gon hum in his throat, obviously holding _something_ back. Killua realizes exactly what Gon held back, and feels his face flush in heat.

 

“You’re warm,” Gon croaks out, and _oh shit,_ did that make Killua weak as fuck. “And we’re still in the bushes.”

 

“You finally realized?”

 

“I realized it when you were quiet for a really long time because you were looking into my eyes, you know, the ones you like so much.” The asshole grins.

 

“I’m never telling you what I like about you ever again.” Killua looks away, a smile tugging at his lips, because he _knows_ he’ll end up doing exactly that.

 

“Killua!”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re mean,” Gon whines as he sticks his bottom lip out.

 

Killua’s eyes immediately avert from Gon’s eyes to his lips the minute he turns to look at Gon. “That’s not what it seemed like a few minutes ago when you had to hold _something_ back? I wonder what that was?” Killua leans in close and kisses the spot in his throat where his Adam’s apple was.

 

“I don’t like you very much right now.”

 

Killua leans back, but not far enough to get off of Killua’s lap and not far enough to end another intimate moment they are currently sharing.

 

And despite him feeling a teensy bit embarrassed, it all seemed to ooze away when he made Gon lose his breath or his breath hitch, which was Killua’s new favorite thing, he quickly realized.

 

“Bet I can change that really fast,” Killua says, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck.

 

_Where was this sudden confidence coming from?_

 

Gon leans into his touch, and _that_ is what accelerates Killua’s pulse.

 

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Gon questions. He raises an eyebrow, and Killua can finally dismiss the warmth crawling up his neck with a laugh.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Gon presses his mouth to Killua’s, which answers the question asked and so many more.


	11. i don't need to google what papi means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of THE kiss, and telling keith and lance about it.

_[_ **_ya rt_ ** _]_

 

_3:30PM_

**lance:** alrihgt

 **lance:** gon

 **lance:** killua

 **lance:** youve both been MIA for a while

 **keith:** Its literally been a day

 **keith:** Not even that its been less

 **lance:** keith how are you my beautiful

 **keith:** Your beautiful.....?

 **lance:**  .......

 **lance:** devil

 **keith:** Nice to have you back asshole

 **keith:** Knew this kindness towards me would eviscerate

 **lance:** keep using those fanccyyy words papi

 **keith:** Papi ?  

 **lance:** google it scholar

 **keith:**  I dont need to google what papi means 

 **keith:** If papa means dad then papi means daddy 

 **lance:** atta boy

 **lance:** anyways where is killua and gon

 **keith:** Probably making out somewhere

 **killua:** you’re not

 **killua:** wrong

 **killua:** actually

 **lance:** AJFAFK JWHAHT

 **keith:** IAREE WAHT

 **gon:** we haven’t been MIA we literally talked to you guys this morning

 **killua:** that was pika and leorio

 **killua:** in another chat

 **gon:** oh :-)

 **lance:** ARE WE IGNORING THIS PIECE OF INFORMATION

 **lance:**  THIS IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION WE RECIEVED TODAY ON THIS DAY

 **keith:** ARE WE NOT GONNA TLKA ABOUT THE MAKING OUT THING

 **gon:** hwat making out

 **gon:** oh btw killua u left ur sweater at my house

 **lance:** OAGIAJFASF

 **lance:** YOU ARE BOTH LITEARALLY SIXTEEN AER YOU GUYS SAFE AREErj

 **killua:** the fuck are you on about lance

 **killua:** we haven’t

 **killua:** done anything like that yet

 **keith:** Lets direct our attention to the word yet

 **killua:** alright keith kogane lets settle this

 **lance:**  ayyyyyyy güey 

 **killua:** you have no blackmail over me anymore gon knows i like him and i can literally ruin your goddamn life again so

 **lance:** G

 **lance:** why do i find it upsetting that yalls friendship runs on blackmail and embarassing shit 

 **gon:** killua settle down

 **killua:** keith’s been testing me for so long PLEASE

 **lance:** can we clarify again please

 **lance:** gon you confessed ? or did killua

 **lance:** i’m honestl so overwhelmed rn

 **gon:** over text yeah and killua didn’t believe me

 **gon:** and so he like came to my house and started yelling at me to come down and i slid down my roof like a COOL GUY and

 **keith:** Classic

 **lance:** sounds like killua

 **killua:** you’re really telling them

 **killua:** how it all

 **killua:** okay

 **killua:** go wild

 **gon:** NOT EVEN he threw pebbles at my window before thaf

 **lance:** that’s charming

 **keith:** Swoon

 **gon:** anyways i fall into a bush and like he’s demanding to talk to me but i have a plan teehee so i just. wait it out. and like i tell him i wasn’t kidding and that i liked him

 **killua:** excuse me

 **killua:** YOU PLANNED THIS

 **gon:** :)

 **killua:** YOU CALCULATED THIS WHOLE THING

 **gon:** :)

 **killua:** YOU KNEW ID RUN TO YOUR HOUSE ?

 **gon:** and demand an explanation? yeah <3

 **killua:** so you just planned for us to make out inside that bush is that what you’re telling me gon freecss

 **lance:** is this happening 

 **lance:**  keith ur reading this right im not misreading shit

 **keith:** Yall made out

 **keith:** In a bush

 **keith:** While gon’s aunt was out i suppose

 **keith:** This is legendary

 **lance:**  i take that as a NO im NOT MISREADING THINGS

 **lance:** NOT ONLY IS THIS ICONIC

 **lance:** ITS SO RISQUÉ JESUS CRHIST

 **gon:** so yeah after i impulsively kiss him while he’s on my lap

 **lance:** i can’t believe this is real there are legitimate tears in m eyes

 **gon:** we’re getting sappy and emotional and killua is so cute and he says he likes my eyes and we like kiss again ooohhhhh

 **gon:** also killua was being a meanie and wouldn’t tell me what else he liked about me :-(

 **keith:** Gon ive got receipts on your bitch

 **keith:** I didnt think he was capable but this jack frost lookin headass has written essays about you  

 **gon:** THATS WHAT KIL SAID TOO HE TOLD ME YOU HAVE INTEL

 **keith:** Thats an invitation right killua

 **gon:** and essays ? killua is a softie im so lucky

 **gon:** to my surprise killua is one big flirt as well he wouldn’t stop teasing me

 **lance:** what kind of

 **lance:** huh that sent before i finished

 **keith:** Dont finish

 **keith:** Theyre sixteen you imbecile

 **gon:** and then since mito is out i invited him inside and i made him some hot chocolate and we kissed a lil more

 **gon:** FUN FACT: hot chocolate tastes sweeter on someone else’s lips

 **killua:** GON AIJFLKSFS

 **killua:** also i’ve taken this opportunity to read up the chat

 **keith:** You recovered quickly im shocked sis

 **killua:** keith

 **killua:** watch your words from now on

 **killua:** i’ve been in a good mood after everything that has happened

 **killua:** i have a boyfriend!!!!!!! now

 **gon:** thats me im the boyfriend

 **killua:** everything is looking up for me tell me why i shouldn’t end you once and for all

 **keith:** Alright fuck ill simmer down

 **lance:** THIS IS SUCH A TRAGEDTY

 **killua:** the

 **gon:** but you’ve wanted me to get with killua ever since i told you i liked him :((

 **lance:** NO NO NOT THAT

 **lance:** I MEAN

 **lance:** IM HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH IM SO HAPPY

 **lance:** LIKE KILLUA YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG GON’S BEEN CRAZY OVER YOU

 **lance:** FOR YOU

 **lance:** ALL THAT JAZZ

 **killua:** apfsl’;f:;;lfs

 **keith:** H

 **killua:** keith shut up

 **keith:** All i did was inhale oxygen

 **keith:** I sent one letter into the chat 

 **killua:** sometimes i wish i could like rip the air out of your lungs

 **gon:** killua

 **lance:** THE GUY I LIKE PRobABLY DOESN:T EVEB KNOW I LIKE HIM

 **lance:** HES SO UGH

 **killua:** yeah the guy you like is probably a dumbass

 **gon:** KILLUA

 **keith:** Have you tried talking to him lance?

 **killua:**  point proven he's a fucking dumbass

 **lance:** well yeah i know he’s an oblivious hot idiot

 **lance:** he just found out i didn’t actually hate him

 **killua:** H

 **gon:** JAFSS:KFAF

 **keith:** Well he is dumb

 **killua:** a fucking moron apparently

 **gon:** lance you need to be more upfront he;s not getting the memo

 **keith:** Why do you all suddenly know who this guy is

 **killua:** keith are you being serious or are you acting dumb

 **keith:** Ive never been more confused

 **killua:** for fucks sake

 **lance:** i need a nap

 **lance:** goodnight

 **keith:** Its three in the afternoon

 **lance:** you stress me out

 **lance:**  im getting wrinkles and its all your fault keith

 **keith:** What did i do

 **killua:** exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not DEAD phew  
> anyways yall can comment and leave kudos it makes me very happy<3


	12. everything seems appropriate midst passionate kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gives gon some excellent advice, keith adds his commentary, and killua and gon are more careful from then on.

_[_ **_ya rt_ ** _]_

 

_4:05PM_

**lance:** does anyone need my assistance now that i have returned from my slumber

 **gon:** ME

 **gon:**  oh boy asdjdkjf

 **gon:** um

 **gon:** i can't believe im about to ask this

 **gon:** hhhjgngm okay

 **gon:** how do i hide

 **gon:** uh

 **gon:** uh

 **lance:** spit it out my man

 **lance:** i’m here to provide my excellent expertise

 **gon:**  ok ok ok ok hhgngngn 

 **gon:** how do i hide

 **gon:** a hickey

 **lance:**  GON

 **lance:** FREECSS

 **gon:** i have mito’s makeup here

 **keith:** Oh

 **keith:** My god this is the best fday of my life

 **keith:** Killua you wild beast

 **keith:** Also mito hasn’t returned from work yet ??

 **gon:** she’s working until midnight thank god

 **gon:** anyways PLEASE HELP ME i don’t want her questioning anything i mean she probably figured out about my thing for killua but she doesn’t know im dating him now and that we’ve started doing STUFF and i don’t want her to like make him stop coming over whenever he’d like so PLEASE this is URGENNt

 **lance:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO REACT AIKJFKSLJFL

 **lance:**  WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW ON THIS DAY

 **lance:** I FEEL LIEK A DAD CATCHING HIS SON HOOKING UP WITH SIMEOEN

 **gon:**  you can help me right ???

 **gon:** PLEASE HELP ME

 **gon:** MY RELATIONSHIP AS I KNOW IT IS AT STAKE

 **lance:** alright my sweet boy

 **lance:** first off does mito have any color correctors

 **gon:** yeah she has green and yellow why

 **lance:** PERFECT alright use the yellow one first

 **keith:** You seem like an expert at this

 **lance:** well i have an image to maintain

 **lance:** im a good boy

 **keith:** Sure

 **gon:** wWHAT DO I DO WITH THE YELLOW ONE EXACTLY

 **lance:** APPLY IT INSIDE THE HICKEY

 **lance:** CAUSE LIKE

 **lance:** THE TRICK IS TO USE THE COLOR THATS OPPOSITE OF THE HICKEY’S COLOR

 **lance:** if that makes sense

 **keith:** Okay so the real question is how freaky did killua get

 **gon:** fjklsj;alf’sfkl

 **gon:** its purple in the inside so i just apply it there?

 **lance:** yeah yeah apply the corrector with a thin brush

 **gon:** OKAY NEXT

 **lance:** use the green one around it

 **gon:** ok ok

 **gon:** like this?

 **gon:** _[this is embarrassing.png]_

 **keith:** How did he manage to do that

 **keith:** Thats bigger than his lil mouth

 **keith:** Also the colors look weird whooaaaa

 **lance:** makeup is fascinating keith

 **lance:** also fucljkas;lfk

 **killua:** whats happening

 **lance:** we’re helping your boyfriend hide that love bite you gave him from his aunt

 **lance:** and by we i mean mainly me keith is just adding his excellent commentary

 **killua:** iakjfsf’a;lfk

 **killua:** MY MOUTH ISNT LTTLEL

 **killua:** THATS NOT BIG ITS NOT BIG ITS THE ANGLE GON TOOK THE PICTUER

 **killua:** IT SEEMED APPROPRIATE AT THE TIME

 **lance:** everything seems appropriate midst passionate kissing

 **keith:** Ya rt

 **killua:** i thought that DIED please

 **gon:** OKAY SO WHATS NEXT

 **lance:** ok so u finished applying the green corrector around the outside right

 **gon:** i think so yeah

 **lance:** okay so now apply concealer to it all

 **gon:** mhm alright whats that

 **lance:** its like a stick

 **lance:** conceals imperfections

 **keith:** In this case the imperfection is the proof of killua not being able to act against his hormones

 **killua:** this is bad for me too keith don’t make it WORSE

 **lance:** gon the thing literally says concealer on it find it

 **keith:** Is mito a makeup fanatic

 **keith:** What if she doesn’t have it

 **lance:** she has to own concealer

 **lance:** its like an essential for everyone

 **lance:** you should use it to conceal your eyebags babe

 **keith:** Well ouch

 **gon:** OKAY SO ITS THIS

 **gon:** _[i hope this stick is the one.png]_

 **lance:** YES GOOD JOB

 **lance:** okay apply that

 **gon:** okay done and done

 **gon:** anything else ?

 **lance:** dab the concealer with ur fingers did u do that

 **gon:** i suppose

 **lance:** okay add foundation now

 **lance:** its next to the concealer from the picture u just sent

 **gon:** OH OKAY

 **gon:** so i just apply a bunch

 **lance:** not a bunch but like

 **lance:** pea size

 **gon:** ok

 **lance:** after that ur good to go

 **lance:** SHOW ME HOW IT LOOKS NOW

 **gon:** _[its a miracle.png]_

 **lance:** my indirect work here is done

 **killua:** GON IM SO SOSRRY

 **killua:** I WONT GIVE YOU ANY EVER AGAIN

 **gon:** what :((

 **lance:** killua sweet angel

 **lance:** just make sure a tshirt can cover the next one u give him

 **lance:** don’t exclude them

 **lance:** just be discreet about them

 **keith:** I screenshotted everything as a reference

 **lance:** or if yall are wildin then one of you must wear a turtleneck

 **gon:** killua looks best in them

 **gon:** especially that black one<33

 **gon:** DOES THIS MEAN I GET MORE FREEDOM IN LOVE BITES

 **killua:** GON KJGKSDLJ

 **killua:** also oh please keith

 **killua:** as if youre going to get any action with how oblivious you are

 **lance:** you want to practice keithhhhh

 **lance:** i can come over and mark you a bit and see you apply my advice

 **killua:** LANCE QUI

 **gon:** OHMYGSFJ

 **keith:** I dont have any makeup

 **killua:** that’s all you’re concerned about

 **gon:** oh wow

 **killua:** lance literally offered to

 **gon:** was i this oblivious

 **killua:** fortunately no

 **keith:** What

 **keith:** Oh lance did you wanna come over

 **killua:** lance fuck take this and run with it

 **keith:** I feel like im missing something

 **lance:** oh my god im getting more wrinkles

 **lance:** keith please

 **killua:** keith

 **gon:** keith

 **keith:** What

 **killua:** take a fucking hint

 **keith:** I am so lost yet again WHAT

 **lance:** yes keith im coming over

 **keith:** You still want me

 **lance:** YES GOD I DO SO BADLT

 **keith:** I didnt finish

 **killua:** F

 **gon:** im going to sleep early my head hurts

 **gon:** good night everyone

 **killua:** night gon

 **gon:** love you

 **killua:** hhjtnt love you too

 **gon:** try to get a good nights rest tonight yeah?

 **killua:** for the first time keith’s stupidness made me sleepy i might just

 **killua:** sleep

 **gon:** <3

 **keith:** Do you still want me to tutor you

 **lance:** fuck yeah sure whatever

 **lance:** im so desperate

 **keith:** Dont stress youll raise ur grades in no time

 **lance:** jesus keith alright see you in a bit


	13. i wanna be the one you think about at night *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> half text and half not text hell yes we GETTING INTO THIS 
> 
> also title is from clairo's "flamin hot cheetos"

_[_ **_bi bi bi_** is now chatting with **_crawling in my skin_** _]_

 

_ 6:30PM _

**lance:** keith

**lance:** im outside open up 

**keith:** Ok one sec 

**lance:** okay

**lance:** keith

**lance:** buddy 

**lance:** you okay?

**keith:** Yeah 

**lance:** you are looking at me through the window 

**lance:** are you going to let me in 

**lance:** do i have something on me the fuck please tell me 

**keith:** Uh 

**keith:** No thats not it 

**keith:** You just look really good 

**keith:** Today 

**keith:** You look good today 

**keith:** I mean you always look good

**keith:** Its not like im always watching you 

**keith:** Who am i kidding shit 

**keith:** Sorry for making things weird again

**lance:** open the door right now 

**keith:** Are you going to punch me

**keith:** I mean go ahead but also don't 

**lance:** just let me in so i can kiss you 

**lance:** you oblivious hot asshole

**keith:** Ajsidnkd 

**keith:** Sorry to kill the mood but what did i do to make you want to 

**lance:** keith im going to be brief because you look so fucking good today too 

**lance:** ive been wanting to kiss you since sophomore year 

**lance:** so let me do that open the fucking door

 

* * *

 

Almost like a wave crashing on shore, Keith feels Lance’s body pressing against him the moment he opens the front door. 

Lance’s fists immediately grip his shirt, and with each second that passes, Keith feels as though the universe is swallowing itself, until there only remained two people: him and Lance.  _ Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance.  _ He’s too hot to even consider stopping the kiss, and he’s too embarrassed to talk about it. 

So it goes on. Thank  _ god _ it goes on.

At some point, Keith ends up with his back pressed against a wall. He hopes it’s a wall in the hallway, a wall considerably close to his room. But it doesn’t  _ matter _ right now. Shiro isn’t home, neither is his mom, and there’s only one person who’s making his heart pound against his ribcage. 

“I’ve wanted,” Lance breathes against his lips. “This. For so long.” 

Keith takes the opportunity of Lance pulling away slightly to inhale  _ sharply,  _ because  _ damn _ kissing is hard. 

“Me too,” Keith mutters back before closing the space between them again. He’s desperate for more, Lance can probably feel it through his lips, but it was  _ Lance _ who demanded Keith to open the door and to let him  _ kiss  _ Keith. 

He sinks his teeth on Lance’s bottom lip, and holy shit, was he not expecting a fucking  _ moan _ escape from him. His lips part, and Keith surges forward and licks into his mouth. 

All they are doing was touching each other’s faces, and fighting for dominance because they are competitive in things like this too, apparently, but Keith isn’t paying attention to that anymore. He's lost in the pure bliss of being so  _ close _ to Lance. All his senses heighten, however, when Lance’s warm,  _ warm  _ fingers find themselves under his shirt. Lance’s fingers are pressing against his bare skin, and it’s like electric shocks that feel like waking up from a dream to an even better reality. 

“Lance,” he gasps his name like a prayer. 

“Is this okay?” Lance whispers against Keith’s mouth. “W–We can stop, just tell me—” 

They can, really, end it there. Keith can mutter a specific suggestion, one that implied that the both of them forget about what had happened. Lance probably would’ve apologized, and as much as Keith thinks about what can justify a desperate collision like theirs, he can’t pinpoint a logical answer out. Or anything, for that matter. (He can’t really think clearly, for Lance’s mouth was currently devouring his. He tastes like waterfalls and tangerine, he tastes like a feeling Keith can’t validate right now. A feeling he’s afraid to validate, specifically.) 

The only explanation Keith can come up for this situation was the very reason it was happening in the first place.

“I don’t,” Keith finally breathes out. He pulls away slightly and his eyes flutter open slowly. Lance’s brows are furrowed, his lips are swollen and red. “Want to. Stop, I mean.” 

A sunrise can’t compete with the way Lance’s smiling right now. 

“Fuck, I was worried,” Lance admits, his eyes shying away from Keith’s. 

Selfishly, Keith hopes that the fingers currently trailing a path up and down his chest was an invitation to touch other parts of Lance’s body, too. He isn’t sure if that was a line he could cross, but Lance doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop anytime soon. 

Keith gently presses his lips to Lance’s neck, and he can feel him shudder underneath him. He delights in the reaction, and starts to peck a trail up to his ear.

The invitation Keith’s waiting for happened the second his lips met Lance’s neck again, and sunk his lips onto his skin. Lance lets out  _ that  _ heavenly noise, one that makes Keith’s knees wobble, one that he’s desperate to hear again and again and  _ again,  _ one that he’s desperate to  _ cause _ , and he feels friction. 

They lock eyes for a moment, and Lance is about to ask the same question from before, Keith just knows it, because that’s who he is. Lance was the guy who took punches for others, who gives his seat up for others, the guy who won’t do anything with you unless he’s  _ sure _ you’re completely okay with it. 

Keith reaches out to touch his jaw, and he’s about to validate a  feeling he's been running from, one he's been rejecting, when he inhales sharply. He presses his lips against Lance’s once more, a bit softer now, and he manages to push Lance against the wall now. 

“Let me know if this is too forward but--” Keith says between huffs. “My room is down the hall--if you want to--” 

 

He is about to back down, but he catches Lance’s gaze. There was  _ something _ in his eyes, something more than the lust and want that was there before.

 

  
“Oh, I  _ want _ to."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> replying to yalls comments is honestly so fun so keep leaving comments and kudos mwahhhh!! i appreciate them very much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA do u guys like it??
> 
> i collided my worlds together Whoa crazy i know whOaaaoaa 
> 
> bear with me, imma pray and hope it gets better and imma pray and hope y'all like it because i'm! insecure! about! my! writing!


End file.
